Forum:2006-02-07. Disturbing Request For King Cheetah, by Greenorbs2
Greenorbs2, 07/02/2006 10:58 PM :KC: While "Blue Oceans" is A/H based, it's not what I'd call delightful. Several sections of the story are loosely based on my own personal experiences throughout life, hence, the character Brian. The teen Helga I created in my fic might be a little more attentive to her appearance, but she's still extremely insecure. :I enjoy H/A ffs, but it doesn't necessarily mean they have to be a couple, and if they are, I hope there's a lot of drama going on between them ^_^ hint! hint! If you haven't figured it out yet, I'm not into sentimental sap(but then again). Concerning other pairings..man...the possibilities are endless. I've paired Stinky/Sheena, Lila/Sid and I could pair Curly/Eugene. Like I said, I'm not afraid to do anything with my characters. Now, onto my request. Yes, many readers on this post might find the content disturbing, but if you don't have a sketch, or whatever you do on your site(I haven't seen it yet) I'd possibly like to see a Lila/Sid fanart. Oooh the reactions I'll get from that! :Thanks for reviewing "Mouth to Mouth". "Mouth to mouth indeed". You bet! :LM: Sorry you don't see a Rhonda/Arnold pairing up there, but that's your field. As far as Rhonda's character, I see her coming across as a real bitch, but with the potential to distribute genuine love. I haven't read far enough into your fic to analyze your portrayal of her character, but from what you've discussed on this board, she probably displays an immensely rich personality(no I'm not talking dinero) Hmm...you have some kind of fascination with her? j/k! :Stephen: I agree with your portrayal of Arnold once he hits puberty, and I subtly implied he was that kind of guy in eighth grade. Wonder who he dated back then, don't you? Heh, heh! :All right, that's it. I'll quit my endless babbling due to lack of sleep. Man I need to quit infesting my fic with dialogue! : :Delusional dreams clouded my sense of morality, eliciting the salacious behavior I was conducting. -Arnold- "Blue Oceans" Chapter 22 :-Jae- :P.S. Honestly folks, I feel like I'm in Lit class again with all these analytical views. Remember, it's an animated series. ---- Lord_Malachite, 09/02/2006 10:30 PM :Jae, Maybe the Arnold/Rhonda pairing is my field, but that doesn't mean I don't want to see some pics! To be honest, I have given some thought to hiring an artist to depict certain scenes from IG, but I'm just on the verge of becoming financially solvent again. Maybe in a month or two as my income begins climbing again and I can start to dig myself out of the hole. But with this new schedule that came with my new job, I'm forced to keep more "normal" hours (it's a 9-5 job) which is great for most people but like sheer torture for me. Anyhow, Jae, I've read about halfway through your story, which certainly isn't shallow on characterization. Even some of the characters that are only on the peripheral seem fairly rich when they're "on screen." And as for my own portrayal of Rhonda, I fear that I've probably fallen for her, but hey, maybe it makes for better writing. ;)